1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of purifying tenside and detergent-containing waste waters of nuclear power plant installations and other plants, wherein the pre-purified water is returned to the water circulation of the operation via evaporators and mixed-bed filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now it has been customary in installations of the above type to feed the waste water to the evaporator as well as to the mixed-bed filter via precoat filters or also to precipitation facilities. Pre-purification via precoat filters and precipitation facilities, however, would pick up only part of the tensides and detergents as well as oils and fats, so that the task of extracting the major part of these substances from the waste water fell to the mixed-bed filters. Unfortunately, the heavy loading of the mixed-bed filters with the tensides, detergents, oils and fats fouled the filters so as to be unregeneratable when its filtering capacity was exhausted, or to be capable of regeneration only a relatively small number of times, so that they became a waste product and had to be put in the waste.